Mobile Suit Gundam F91
|image=Gundam_f91_poster.jpg; Poster Logo_Gundam_f91.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam F91 |kanji=機動戦士ガンダ Ｆ91 |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu F91 |shortname=F91 |era=Universal Century |media=Movie |japanese start=March 16, 1991 |producer=Shochiku Film, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise |chardesign=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Tsunehisa Ito, Yoshiyuki Tomino |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |dubbing=Bang Zoom! Entertainment |music=Satoshi Kadokura }} is a 1991 Japanese animated film. It was ''Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino's attempt to launch a new Gundam saga, set thirty years after Char's Counterattack. He re-teamed with character designer Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and mecha designer Kunio Okawara for the occasion. The movie was first released in Japan on March 16, 1991. The film is double-billed with Mobile Suit SD Gundam The Movie: Musha Knight Command: SD Gundam Scramble, an OVA based on the SD Gundam franchise. Overview Originally planned as a full-length television series, Gundam F91 hit a production snag due to staff disputes, and the project was stopped after the screenplays for the first thirteen episodes were written. It was then decided that what was made of the show would be condensed into a theatrical feature film. Condensing a story originally intended to be told over the course of fifty half-hour episodes into less than two hours of screen time required much of the original story to be cut. The story of Gundam F91 revolves around teenage space colonist Seabook Arno, his girlfriend Cecily Fairchild, and the efforts of the Crossbone Vanguard militia, led by Cecily's grandfather Meitzer Ronah, to establish an aristocracy known as "Cosmo Babylonia". In keeping with Gundam tradition, the civilian Seabook is forced by circumstance to pilot the F91 Gundam F91, coincidentally designed in part by his estranged mother, Dr. Monica Arno. The Gundam F91 story was fleshed out in much greater detail in Tomino's two-part novelization. Tomino's manga, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, is a direct sequel which takes place ten years after the events of the movie. Story The year is U.C. 0123. To accommodate the growing population, the Earth Federation has built new space colonies. However, the Crossbone Vanguard decides to seize these colonies to help establish its extraterrestrial empire. Now, reluctant hero Seabook Arno and his Gundam F91 must lead a fierce struggle for survival. Characters Earth Federation Forces/Civilian Militia *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild *Monica Arno *Reese Arno *Leslie Arno *Birgit Pirjo *Dwight Camry *Arthur Jung *Roy Jung *Jessica N'guro *Chris *Mrs. Elm *Gruce Erras *Ken Sohn *Hein Kochun *Bardo *Governor Staust *Minmi Editoh *Nanto Roos *Bertuo Rodriguez *Sam Ehrug *George Azuma *Dorothy Moore *Leahlee Edaberry Resistance *Cosmo Eigesse Crossbone Vanguard *Carozzo "Iron Mask" Ronah *Cecily Fairchild / Berah Ronah *Meitzer Ronah *Zabine Chareux *Annamarie Bourget *Dorel Ronah *Gillet Krueger *Nadia Ronah *Theo Fairchild Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/Civilian Militia Mobile Weapons *F71 G-Cannon *F91 Gundam F91 *F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44 *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type *RGM-89M Jegan B-Type *RGM-89R Jegan A-Type *RGM-109 Heavygun *XM-06 Dahgi Iris *XM-07 Vigna Ghina Vehicles and Support Units *Space Ark-class (Space Ark) *Armored Buggy A *Armored Buggy B *Armored Car *Clop-class *Missile Armored Car *Ra Cailum-class (Ra Gustar) *Salamis Kai-class *Spaceboat *Wired Missile Car Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-02 Den'an Gei *XM-03 Ebirhu-S *XM-04 Berga Dalas *XM-05 Berga Giros *XM-06 Dahgi Iris *XM-07 Vigna Ghina *XMA-01 Rafflesia Vehicles and Support Units *Armored Buggy A *Armored Car *Bug *Paint Vehicle *Zamouth Garr-class *Zamouth Giri-class *Zamouth Jeth-class *Zamouth Nada-class Cast Japanese cast English dub cast Soundtrack Ending *''Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka'' (Smile in the Shining Wind) by Hiroko Moriguchi Image Song *''Kimi o mitsumete'' (The time I'm seeing you) by Hiroko Moriguchi Gallery F91_poster.jpg 51Cf+d0tDvL.jpg F91 BD 4k.jpg|4K BD Cover F91 BD.jpeg|F91 Gundam BD Cover 4111TYRE16L._SL500_AA300_.jpg Img 1218778 37996966 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37996966 0.jpeg img_1218778_37997398_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997398_1.jpeg img_1218778_37997430_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997430_1.jpeg img_1218778_37997435_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997435_1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997447 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997447 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997444 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997444 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997437 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997437 0.jpeg Img 1218778 37997480 1.jpeg Img 1218778 37997480 0.jpeg StoryBoards of Gundam F91.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.full.410911.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.600.410926.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.600.410929.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.600.410874.jpg gundam_f91_cover BD.jpg|BD Poster Notes & Trivia *It has been noted that several music themes in the film's score are similar to those in John Williams' score for the Empire Strikes Back (1980) film of the Star Wars franchise. For example, the opening notations for the Crossbone Vanguard and the Imperial March are nearly identical, as are those between the F91 battle theme and Empire's escape from Bespin. *At the "Miss Countryside" contest in the beginning of the film, a background character wears a jacket that reads "Beautiful Life Tomino", a reference to Gundam co-creator Yoshiyuki Tomino. *In the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED episode "Fangs of the Enemy", Cagalli Yula Athha is seen bathing in a bathtub with the same design as the bathtub that Cecily Fairchild is seen bathing in during this film. *An "Amuro Bank" sign is seen in the film. Errors *At the beginning of the film, the microphone stand's animation cell slightly moves along with a cell of Cecily taking a slight step forward. *The Zaku II replica seen in the War Museum has its spiked shoulder armor and shield switched. *The Guntank R-44's left shoulder is miscolored in some scenes. *The "F" and "91" markings on the Gundam F91 are occasionally absent in some scenes. See also Manga & Novels *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Crossbone Vanguard *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 *Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 *Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 External links * Gundam F91 Official Japanese Site de:Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ja:機動戦士ガンダムF91